


Whiskers

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: A Whisker Away, Angst, Body Change, Cats, Depression, Fantasy, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: "Why go back to your pathetic life?" His words echoed through Mikey's mind. "When you could choose this other one instead?"Dear Bros,I'm sorry you had to put up with me. But don't worry, I'll be going someplace far away. I'll be starting a new life. Don't bother searching for me, you'll never find me. I wish you all the best.Love, Mikey.This letter was the last thing they heard from him before he suddenly vanished. Mikey's brothers feel remorse and guilt, doing anything it takes to find their baby brother again. Sometimes you never realize just how much someone means to you until they're gone.Though the brothers find it odd how a certain ginger cat keeps following them around.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue: The Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this new story! Hope you enjoy! This was inspired and is based off the anime: "A Whisker Away."

"This is the hundredth time he's messed up this week!" Mikey froze, midbite with his pizza. He could hear the hushed conversation between his brothers in the lab.

"At this rate he'll get himself and all of us killed!"

"Maybe you'll kick him off from patrols? He's been getting us in trouble too much."

Mikey flinched, staying silent as he eavesdropped onto the conversation, making sure his brothers didn't notice him from the lab entrance.

"You're right. He can't focus, he is always goofing off and never takes anything seriously," Leo said. Mikey scowled at this, clenching his fists. This obviously wasn't the first time he heard his brothers say such insulting words about him. There were a lot of other instances, like when they first versed the Shredder, his mess back at the Farmhouse. How could he ever forget that?

_Some ninja._  
_Useless._  
_Worthless._  
_Grow up._

"Yeah, right. We don't need him around."

"He needs to change." The words felt like knives to his heart. Mikey pulled himself away from the door, feeling the sting of tears. Why?!

The turtle didn't even care if he dropped his slice of pizza as he ran straight towards the turnstiles. He needed to be away, away from this place. The tears came out full force. Mikey threw himself over the turnstiles, stumbling with his hand bracing against the tunnel wall. It was like they never appreciated him... it was like they never wanted him around... why? Why did it hurt so much?.... Why did it hurt just to be himself? He hated being this way... he didn't contribute anything to the team no matter how much he tried.

He lifted a palm, staring at it. He really wished that he could be someone else. The freckled turtle hated feeling like this. Useless. Worthless. How was he even their brother? He certainly didn't feel like it. Mikey's feet began running, he didn't know where he was going but he found himself up above and in the city. It was pouring rain, but he didn't care. His bandana was getting soaked, as he sniffled. The lights were becoming hazy.

Baby blue eyes gazed up at a ledge, maybe he could.... there had to be a way to end this pain... to end feeling like this...

The turtle crawled up the fire escape. He never thought of suicide before, but the thought was indulging. Here he was standing on the edge, gazing down from the tall building. All it took was one step.

He had already been enduring all this for years. His brothers... they always picked him... Raph especially... they would be better off without him. He was nothing but a nuisance to them.

"What do we have here?" Mikey gasped sharply, turning around to find that he had been caught. Wiping furiously at his eyes to try to mask his expression. Though his jaw dropped, it wasn't just a human... but rather... a humanoid looking cat. There was a cigar dangling in one hand, white fur with light brown spots. The cat was pretty chubby, and was wearing a golden robe with a red scarf decorated with white flowers. Though his ears were humanoid, so he appeared to be half human and half cat somehow. His yellow eyes bore into his own. Perhaps some kind of mutant from the looks of it. "A mutant turtle? This must be my lucky day." The being didn't seem fazed at all. Mikey didn't move from his spot as the cat came towards him, holding out his hand.

"I can help you." Mikey didn't buy it. Who was this stranger and why did he care? "You hate yourself that you wish to be something else?" The anthropomorphic cat replied, tilting his head. Mikey nodded slowly. "Well, I have the solution to that," he reached into the back of his robe to pull out a mask. It wasn't just any mask, but an orange cat one. The eye holes were outlined with black along with whiskers. "All you have to do is put on the mask."

With that, Mikey turned away from the ledge, reaching out to take the mask into his own hands. Mikey spared a glance at this stranger, watching him nod his head. The freckled turtle then brought the mask to his face as his world suddenly turned white, the feeling of his body morphing.


	2. Cat Experiment

"Test it out," the cat grinned at Mikey's new form. "Living as a cat is all sunshine and rainbows. Trust me, I know," he knelt down to pet Mikey's head. "How do you feel?" He scratched behind one of Mikey's ears.

Mikey purred in response, the feeling bubbling through him, spreading a warmth. "I feel... amazing."

* * *

"If this continues, we'll have no choice but to kick you off the team for now. Until you can learn to focus again and not put our lives in jeopardy," Leo stated. The three brothers awaiting Mikey's response.

"Sounds great!" Mikey grinned widely. He clapped his hands together. "I will use this time to improve!" He giggled, handing the plates full of eggs to his brothers. "Enjoy!" The orange masked turtle took his own plate, zooming out from the kitchen to watch his favorite show. After all, training was already over.

"Wow- he took that- rather well..." Donnie commented. Raph only huffed, digging into his food.

"Is it just me or does Mikey seem happier than usual?" Leo questioned.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"I mean... he was dancing this morning," Leo pointed out. "I saw him lying in the sunshine from the hole of the main room. He looked to be enjoying himself."

"We're turtles, Leo," Donnie face palmed. "We're cold blooded so of course basking in sunlight feels amazing."

"I'm just saying- he looked so peaceful. And then he was totally stretching out before training."

"Your point?" Raph raised his eye rides. "He's Mikey."

"Yeah? You're right," Leo got the just of it. "He's Mikey."

* * *

"Look at the mess he made!" Raph snapped, glaring at the cheese that dirtied the main room, pizza boxes left open. "That's it!" The hothead growled, storming over to Mikey's room to bang on his door.

"What's up bro?" Mikey blinked, opening up the door only to feel a mop was shoved into his face. "Oof!"

"Clean up your mess! Now!" Raph snapped, pointing to the main room.

"Okay, okay, I'm on it....jeez..." Mikey hurried out from the room to clean up the mess he made. Donnie rolled his eyes, disappearing off into the lab as Leo watched him with arms folded. The leader was here to make sure Mikey did in fact clean everything up. The youngest could feel Leonardo watching him intently.

The freckled turtle scowled to himself, _what am I? A child? I don't need to be watched to make sure that I clean up._ Mikey then ignored Leo as he finished his cleaning. Leo nodded his head, seemingly satisfied before heading off to the dojo. Mikey huffed, sticking out his tongue as he kicked his foot against the floor.

That's it... he was going to try again tonight.

When night time drew near Mikey sat in his room, staring at the orange mask he held. Shoving it into his belt, the youngest silently left the lair in hopes that none of his brothers would notice him. They weren't exactly asleep, but he didn't need anyone on his tail.

"And where are you going?" Mikey mentally face palmed, resisting the urge to groan as he froze from his spot in front of the turnstiles. He had almost made it out if it weren't for Leo. Just great! Why couldn't he just go out without Leo watching him like a friggin hawk!?

The footsteps stopped behind him as Mikey took it as cue to turn around and face his brother. "I'm going to visit Leatherhead," Mikey replied. Leo's eyes narrowed at that, studying him. Mikey could feel his insides internally panicking. Of course he was a terrible liar, everyone knew that including his brothers. But he couldn't blow this!

 _Don't look away from his eyes.... keep them steady...._ Mikey repeated in his thoughts over and over. He focused all his attention on not even batting an eye, gazing seriously at Leo, not even backing down.

"All right," Leo nodded firmly. "Just make sure you return by midnight. You have your t-phone with you?" Mikey could now see the worry on Leo's face. Oh hail the mother hen!

"Yep, I've got it, Leo. No worries bro," Mikey patted his belt.

"Okay, have fun then." Mikey nodded, grinning as he leapt over the turnstiles. He made sure to keep himself hidden behind the wall before pulling out the mask as he put it on. His body changed once more, into a cat.

 _This is so much fun._ Mikey grinned, running along the tracks and back towards the lair. He wondered how his own brothers would react to a cat in the lair. And... wait! He could actually communicate with ice cream kitty!

Trailing back into the lair, Mikey gazed around. His senses were sharper, and he could see tiny details that he had never seen before. Leo seemed to have disappeared off into the dojo, Donnie shut in his lab and there was Raph punching away at his punching bag.

Mikey walked up to him, meowing at the hothead. "What the shell!?" Raph jumped, startled, whirling around as Mikey had to dodge his punch. Emerald irises blinked, before gazing down to notice a ginger-colored cat with light green orbs. The crimson masked turtle shooed his hands at Mikey, "scram!" Mikey flinched, recoiling away from Raph who was kicking his legs at him.

 _Jeez Raph... you are still mean even to a cat_... Mikey scowled, before deciding to head into the dojo. Perhaps Leo wouldn't have the same reaction. The ginger cat paused at the doorway, watching as Leo was meditating.

"He better be fine," he heard Leo whisper. The blue masked turtle opened his eyes, sighing, dragging a hand down his face. "If he gets in trouble I swear-" Leo froze feeling something soft brushing up against his leg. Gazing off to the side, that's when he saw a ginger cat. The cat purred, blinking its sparkling green eyes up at him. "Huh? A cat?" Leo lowered a hand to pet him as Mikey purred in response.

_At least Leo is being nice. This feels good._

"Did Mikey seriously bring another cat to the lair?" Leo bent over to pick the cat up, holding him on his lap. "He already has Ice Cream Kitty. One cat is enough," Leo peered closer noticing no collar whatsoever. "And what is a stray kitty like you doing down here in the sewers?" Mikey meowed in response, pawing Leo's leg. Leo brushed a hand over Mikey's back, as he purred, arching his back into him.

_Dang... this feels amazing._

Mikey gazed up, noticing the way Leo was staring down at him. His purrs were vibrating against the turtle's arm. "This is actually soothing," Leo commented, smiling. "And you actually remind me of someone, like a cat version of my youngest brother," Leo scratched him behind the ears. "Mostly your orange ginger color."

"That's because I am, dude," Mikey responded, though his words came out as a meow to Leo. Leo closed his eyes, petting Mikey as he began to relax. _At least you can relax now, Leo._ Mikey flicked his tail. The blue masked turtle then fell back into meditation as Mikey hopped off his lap. Perhaps he could return to Raph even though he knew that the hothead simply didn't like cats. But it couldn't hurt to try again.

Mikey entered the main room to find Raph heaving, still punching away at his bag. Jeez, what's got him so worked up? Though one thought came to mind. Mikey smirked, walking over to rub himself against Raphael's leg, purring.

"Ack!" Raph pulled away. "What did I say!? SHOO you lil stupid cat!" Raph waved his arm at him. Mikey only sat down, peering up at Raphael meowing, eyes pleading. "What?" Raph huffed. He rolled his eyes before kneeling down. "What do you want?" Mikey bumped his head against Raph's hand, meowing softly. That seemed to do the trick as Raph held out a finger to scratch him underneath his chin, eliciting a purr from the cat. "All right," Raph replied and Mikey smirked in triumph in seeing stress melt away from Raph's features. Cats seriously had magical powers in making others feel so much better. Raph smiled a bit, before Mikey turned to head to his next destination: the lab.

Luckily enough, the doors were already open as Mikey found Donnie working furiously with his tongue sticking out in concentration. Silly, Donnie. Mikey leapt onto the table, wagging his tail as the genius gasped sharply.

"Who let a cat into our lair!? And into my lab?" Donnie hollered. "Mikey!" Mikey meowed, pawing Donnie's hand as brown eyes met his gaze. "Huh? You have no collar, so you're a stray? You seem too friendly to be feral," Donnie said, reaching over to pat Mikey's head gently. "How'd you even get all the way down here little kitty?" Mikey tilted his head, meowing gently. The stress was obvious on Donnie's face. "Look I'm in the middle of an experiment and I don't need a cat wandering around in my lab, it's dangerous in here," Donnie picked him up to place him down onto the floor. "So why don't you go out where you'll be safe?" The genius blinked as the cat didn't obey him, jumping back onto the table. "Come on kitty." Mikey sat down, keeping his butt rooted to the table, trying to show to Donatello that he wasn't going anywhere. Donnie must've somehow read the look for he sighed softly. "Fine, just don't play with anything," Donnie returned back into his seat, returning to mix chemicals in a beaker. Mikey decided to lean against Donnie's arm, purring. Even this trick worked on Donatello. Donnie closed his eyes for a moment, the stress bleeding away from his face. "You know, that is soothing and will help me to concentrate. Thank you. I should take a break after this." Mikey grinned, finally!

The cat gazed up at the ceiling, before hopping off the table to head into the kitchen. He almost forgot that he couldn't exactly open the fridge door anymore since he was no longer humanoid. Though he stood on top of the fridge as he began to meow, hearing another one in response from inside the freezer. Only this time, he totally understood Ice Cream Kitty perfectly.

"Hello." Mikey grinned widely. He could finally have an actual conversation with his own pet cat! Man, he seriously couldn't believe just how wonderful it was to be a cat.


	3. Alani or Mikey?

Mikey grinned, "Hey Ice Cream Kitty."

"Who are you?" Came the response. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Mikey," Mikey replied. There was a pause.

"What? Impossible. My owner is a mutant turtle." The ginger cat leaned over the edge to use his back-hind legs to push the freezer open. Mikey then leaned down as he saw Ice Cream Kitty peering up at him. She hissed at him, a warning that made his back arch in frighten.

"Woah woah! It really is me!" Mikey decided to leap into the freezer even though it was cold. Ice Cream Kitty regarded him, tilting her head. Mikey leaned forward to lick her, tasting the ice cream. It still tasted delicious. "See?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, I kind of..... met this mutant cat with magical powers. He gave me a mask that allows me to turn into a cat. How cool is that?" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"And that makes you happy?"

"Of course it does, I've honestly never felt so happy before."

"Are you sure you can trust that cat?" Ice Cream Kitty came up close to Mikey's face. He had to admit it was weird seeing that Ice Cream Kitty was about his size. Though he would get used to it.

"Living as a cat is all sunshine and rainbows," Mikey quoted the Mask Seller. "So of course I trust him."

"Of course you did, because you are depressed as your mutant turtle self?"

Mikey blinked surprised. "How'd you know?"

"You are my owner, Mikey. Cats can sense when something is off about their owners. I could feel the sadness radiating off you," Kitty tilted her head, looking sad. "That is why I enjoyed making you smile and giggle, tickle you with my tongue and let my purrs make you relax. It always worked. But it seems even that, you are still depressed because of how your brothers treat you."

"Yeah..." Mikey turned his head, gazing off to the side.

"You know I'm always here," Kitty nudged her head against his. Mikey could feel his cheeks flush, his body reacting to hers. Both of their heads rubbed against each other's affectionately. Dang, cat affection felt good too. "Even when you're a turtle and we can't talk directly." She licked his ear. Mikey's ear twitched, purring.

"Thanks, Kitty."

"Woah woah, we don't need two cats mating and having kittens here," Mikey could feel himself being tugged out of the freezer.

"Dudes! What the shell?!" Mikey demanded, feeling his body flush in embarrassment. "We weren't!" He didn't love his pet cat like that! Ice Cream Kitty seemed to notice that, eyes wide. Leo reached in to feed an ice cube to Ice Cream Kitty, before closing the freezer.

"Stop hissing at me," Raph pointed directly at Mikey, setting him onto the counter. "You need to keep your kitty urges to yourself."

"RAPH!" Mikey pawed the air in embarrassment, swiping his claws at him.

"Bad kitty!" Raph scolded him, getting a few droplets of water from the sink and sprinkling Mikey with it. Mikey yowled, shrieking. He loved water, but in this state he did not.

"Well that certainly was too close," Donnie commented.

"How'd he even open the freezer?" Leo questioned, "and find Ice Cream Kitty?"

"Cats can sense the presence of another cat," Donnie began to elaborate. "They have scent glands on the pads of their toes."

"Okay, well we'll just have to make sure that he doesn't get too close to Ice Cream Kitty. One cat is enough, we don't need a litter of kittens wandering around the lair."

Mikey turned his head, finally noticing the clock. It read: 11:59 PM. Aw sewer apples! He promised Leo that he would be back. Crud! Mikey leapt off the counter to run out from the kitchen.

"Hey! Where you going?" Leo asked, as the three of them watched the cat leave the lair.

"Well, that cat is a stray, so it probably likes to wander around in different homes," Donnie said. "He may never return again."

"Gee, I hope he does. I mean, he's a nice cat," Leo said.

Mikey ran out to the tunnel, making sure that he couldn't be seen. Leaning back he then pulled off the cat mask as he returned back to his normal self. Mikey took in a deep breath, hiding the mask back into his belt. Man that was fun!

He turned, whistling as he made his way back to the lair.

"There you are!" Leo grinned upon seeing him.

"You were gone?" Raph asked. Mikey could feel the twinge of pain at that. Donnie elbowed Raph harshly, "what?"

"How was it?" Leo asked as Mikey stepped over the turnstiles.

"It was fun, Leatherhead and I just mostly chilled," Mikey replied. He stretched his arms as he yawned. "I'm tired, I'm heading to bed."

"All right, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mikey made his way to his bedroom, burying himself into his covers. He smiled, he honestly hadn't felt so good in a long time. Just because he was depressed and suicidal didn't mean that he actually wanted to die. He just thought it would be the only way to get rid of the pain that he felt, to feel nothing anymore. It made him realize that perhaps death wasn't the answer, he was given another chance. This chance to another kind of life.

Every night was the same, Mikey would sneak out, give excuses that he was hanging out with Mondo, Leatherhead or even just a walk alone. But the truth was, he always turned himself into a cat every night, wandering the streets above to be pet by kind strangers and then visiting his brothers.

When he was Mikey, he was their weaker brother, a nobody. But when he was Alani, that was the name Leonardo gave him as his ginger cat self. It meant orange tree in Hawaiian. It was actually Donnie who suggested something like that. They loved Alani. This was everything that Mikey wanted, to feel loved and appreciated.

"Hey, Alani," Mikey perked his kitty ears as Leo walked up to him, pulling him close. Leo held him close to his plastron. "You came to visit again?" Mikey purred in response, closing his eyes. "You know, if Mikey were here he would certainly love you." Leo gazed ahead, blinking. Mikey tilted his head upon noticing the distant look in Leo's eyes. The leader petted him gently. "You know what? Donnie left out some cat food for you. You should have some."

Mikey grimaced making a face. Cat food? He was picked up and led to the kitchen to a bowl. How was it possible that this could be alluring and yet disgusting at the same time?

"Go on." Mikey meowed, sniffing it. He gagged. This was nothing compared to the food he ate as a turtle, he would rather have pizza instead. Oh, how he would give. "Hm, don't like that? Here you can have some meat." Leo opened the fridge to pull out some ham, handing it to the bowl. Mikey took some bites of the meat, now that was better.

And for a while, Mikey stayed playing with a ball of string with Leo. Then he visited Raph who even gave him belly rubs. Donnie on the other hand, gave him scratches behind his ears. Man, it was like he was getting massaged all over.

And then he felt it. He felt his presence. Mikey froze, fur standing on edge as he saw a flash. The Mask Seller? What was he doing here? Mikey then trailed out from the lab to leave.

"Aww you're leaving now?"

"He never stays, Donnie."

Mikey began to run to slide underneath the turnstiles as he turned down the tunnel. Sure enough there was the magical mutant cat. "It's you again," Mikey walked up to him. Yellow eyes gazed down at the small ginger cat.

"Have you made up your mind?"

"What are you talking about?" Mikey was confused.

"Ah, you see," the cat clicked his tongue, putting the cigar to his mouth. "You cannot keep switching between these two lives forever."

"And why not?" Mikey tilted his head. "I like being a cat."

"Then you should choose to be a cat forever," the Mask Seller leaned close. "You know the deal. I either turn cats into humans or humans into cats. You cannot have both. If you want to be a cat, you must exchange the cat mask for your own original mask."

"No!" Mikey shook his head. He recoiled back and away. "I don't want to give up my original face!"

"Why not? You're clearly enjoying life as a cat."

"I need more time to decide!" Mikey hissed.

"Very well, but you cannot take forever, or you'll suffer the consequences," the Mask Seller lifted his palms, using his magic powers to twirl and disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

Mikey sat down, gazing at his paws as he stared at them. He took off the mask as his mutant turtle self returned. "What do I want?" Mikey weighted both palms, one his original the other a cat paw. "Alani or Mikey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Mikey's gotta choose sometime. Hope ya enjoyed reading this!


	4. The Exchange

Mikey was heaving, sweat dripping off his skin. "Again."

"Aww come on, Leo!" The orange masked turtle whined. "I feel like I'm dying bro!"

"You promised you'd focus more," Leo gave him a stern expression. "And stop slacking off." Mikey huffed, making a face. Boy, he couldn't wait until tonight again. "You're off balance." Leo used the butt end of his katana to sweep Mikey off his feet as his shell hit the dojo floor with a bang.

"Ah!"

"I thought this was supposed to be a sparring session, not beat me up session," Mikey frowned.

"Oh? This was a let's all shell lash Mikey training?" Raph smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Why didn't you say so?" The youngest was seized into a chokehold, thrashing against Raph.

"Ack! Raph!"

"All right, Raph. That's enough," Leo shook his head. Though the crimson masked turtle released Mikey, the freckled turtle felt his face being shoved against the floor. He growled as Raph smirked above him.

"Training is over."

Mikey pushed himself off the floor, following his brothers. He could feel himself collapse against the beanbag, groaning. His muscles ached, they had been training for several hours. His legs were killing him.

"Karai?" Leo questioned, T-phone to his ear as it rang. "What? Okay, we'll be there." Leo hung up as Donnie and Raph gazed at him.

"What is it Leo?"

"Karai needs our help. She says she spotted mutants wreaking havoc in the city. They're destroying property and attacking people."

"Finally!" Raph cracked his neck. "Some action!"

"You know the drill let's go ninjas. We've got a job to do."

Mikey grinned, smiling. It had been a while since he been on patrol with his brothers. He followed them quickly, despite the way his body was sore. Though the turtle did not expect that this patrol would soon turn into a complete disaster.

"Maybe you should go back? You're looking a bit red."

"I'm fine," Mikey responded to Donnie. "Rough training is all bro."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." 

"All right, here's the plan," they jolted to a stop on the rooftop. Mutants could be seen roaming around. "We should split up. Raph you'll go with-"

"Don't ya dare say Mikey." Baby blue eyes flinched at that. He bit his lip tightly.

"I was going to say Donnie. Mikey will be with me." Raph nodded his head seemingly satisfied. The two of them leapt off together heading in the other direction as now it was Mikey alone with Leo. "Remember, no slacking off," Leo pointed at him, causing Mikey to flinch visibly. Leo's gaze softened a bit. "You know what I mean."

Mikey nodded silently, not saying anything. Emotions were twirling inside, regret, guilt, self-hate. Why did he always needed to be reminded that he was worthless? He already knew that... especially the fact that he couldn't focus.

"You go after the lizard mutant, I'll take the other one."

"On it bro," Mikey watched Leo leap off as the youngest followed him. Unleashing his kusarigama chain, Mikey twirled it to enrapture and bind the mutant. Mikey ducked the incoming blows from the other mutants, kicking them. "Leo!" Mikey called over the chaotic noise. A thought occurring to him. He never told anyone about this, but perhaps his oldest brother would understand. "I need to talk to you!" Mikey managed to get closer to him, throwing a mutant over his head, colliding against trash cans.

"Now's not the time!" Leo barked, deflecting an attack with his twin katana blades.

"I don't think this can wait!" Mikey slid against the cement, ducking between someone's legs. He hated himself for not being able to keep a secret for long... but... he really needed to let it out. Maybe Leo could help him sort out this decision of whether he should remain a turtle or a cat. After all, they didn't know that Alani was actually him. "If you were given the choice to be a mutant turtle or a cat, what would you choose?" He dared to inquire the leader, heart pounding nervously. Now he had finally dipped a finger into the lava.

"Mikey! Focus!"

"What would you choose?!" Mikey rose his voice. "Especially if you didn't like being a turtle because you didn't feel appreciated?" The tears were burning in Mikey's eyes.

"What?" Shock was evident on Leo's face as he lowered his guard. It was then that Mikey realized his mistake.

"LEO!" It was too late, a mutant's mace collided against the leader's shell, sending him slamming into the brick wall.

"No, no, no!" Mikey thrashed against the bodies that held him back. He could see blood staining the cement. Oh shell no!

"What did you do?!" A body was thrown off him to reveal Raph's enraged face.

"I-..." Mikey couldn't speak, only staring in immense horror. All he wanted was to let this out, but he ended up distracting Leo.

"Doesn't matter! Leo's injured!" Donnie hollered, appearing on the other side. Mikey's vision began to swim as bodies were being knocked out around him.

"Leo!" He ran up to his blue masked brother, gasping in sheer horror. Leo was groaning, barely conscious with his one leg nearly coated with blood.

"M-M... Mikey!" Leo managed to rasp just as the youngest could feel a hand wrapping around his throat. He was hoisted unto the air by the large mutant beast, the same one who hit Leo.

"Let him go!" The beast yowled as Donnie pierced the blade of his bo staff into the mutant's side. It was enough to drop Mikey as the mutant took the opportunity to flee despite leaving a trail of blood, the other gang of mutants following suit.

"Aww just great! They got away!" Raph hissed underneath his breath.

"Leo, are you okay?" Donnie was at the leader's side, checking him over.

"Could've been worse..." Leo grimaced. Mikey coughed, lifting his head as he wiped his nose.

"What the shell happened here?!" Raph demanded.

"Mikey..." Leo clenched his teeth tightly as Donnie began to take off wrappings to wrap up his wounded leg.

"What did you do?!" Mikey gasped as Raph's snarling face appeared inches from his. 

"I was just trying to talk to him..."

"During a battle? Are you an idiot?" Raph huffed. "Wait no, let rephrase that. You are an idiot!" Mikey flinched, frowning.

"We have to take Leo back to clean his wound," Donnie stated. Raph and Donnie proceeded to help Leo up to the nearest manhole as Mikey trailed silently behind.

Once they had made it to the lair the youngest stayed out from the lab. Why did he have to mess up again? Why?! 

"He messed up again."

"Leo could've gotten injured worse or even killed," Mikey could hear Donnie say. 

"The plan is ruined," Raph growled. "The mutants got away."

"So what now? What are we going to do?" Donnie asked.

"I know... what we need to do," Leo finally spoke.

And that's how Mikey found himself invited into the lab, tears brimming his eyes at the news.

"I'm sorry, but you're being kicked off the team for now. You will longer join us on patrols." Mikey suddenly felt lightheaded, hand grasping Donnie's lab table for support. "It is clear that you are endangering us. None of us are perfect, we all make mistakes. But you have been making too many lately, it's too much."

Leo's leg had finally been wrapped up and taken care of. He seemed to be all right for now.

"Ugh!" Mikey huffed, "being a cat is so much better than living like this!" Mikey snapped, feeling the tears sting in his eyes. He didn't realize that he stated his thoughts out loud.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Raph asked. Donnie tilted his head in confusion as did Leo. 

"Oh! Nothing!" Mikey rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Have you been seriously imaging yourself as a cat?" Raph poked his forehead. "Idiot."

"And what if I am?" Mikey slapped Raph's hand away, glowering at Raphael. 

"Indulging too much into your imagination could have consequences, Mikey," Leo folded his arms across his plastron. "Especially out in battle." Mikey scowled, mouth settling into a thin line. The leader got off the cot.

"And besides, reality doesn't work that way, Mikey," Donnie added.

"Come on," Leo beckoned Raph and Donnie to follow him into the dojo. "Let's discuss our plans for patrol tonight."

Mikey scowled watching his brothers leave, as he clenched his fists tightly. "Well I can change reality." The orange masked turtle stood, heading to the exit of the lair. He finally had made his decision. He was going to see the Mask Seller.

The turtle made his way to the sewer tunnels, waiting as there was still sign of the magical cat. The turtle could no longer hold it on as he began to sob, burying his face into his hands. Who was he kidding? He thought he could try to tell Leo and it only backfired, and his brothers wouldn't believe him anyway. They never did. 

"So have you made your mind?" He heard his voice, knowingly well.

"I don't know... anymore..." Mikey sniffled, choking on his tears as he curled in further on himself.

"Why go back to your pathetic life? When you could choose this one instead?" The Masker Seller knelt down, taking out the cat mask from Mikey's belt. Glossy baby blues gazed at the mask, eyes now rimmed with red from crying.

"You're right," Mikey took in a deep breath. "I know what I want now."

"And what is that?"

"I would like to become a cat, permanently." The Mask Seller's face grinned widely. 

"The deal is sealed."

"But first... I would like to write one last note to my brothers."

"As you wish." A piece of paper appeared in the mutant cat's hand, holding it out with a feathered ink pen.

Mikey's quivering hands took it, as he began to write upon it. Once finished, the paper rolled up as the Masker Seller held out his palm. A hand touched Mikey's face as a strange sensation washed over him. 

There was a bright glow and now in the Seller's hand was a mask of Mikey's face. He took it as the cat mask was then placed over Mikey, sealing itself to him as a bright glow filled his vision.


	5. Gone

* * *

Mikey trailed into the lair, waiting for his brothers to return. Once they did, he could hear laughter. Raph was flexing his arms and the moment Leo turned Mikey meowed softly.

"Alani!"

"Woah he's back again?"

"Did you finally get to see Mikey huh?" Leo was kneeling down, petting the top of Alani's head. Mikey purred, leaning into Leo's hand.

"Well, I'm done I'm gonna get some shuteye," Raph replied, stretching his arms to head straight to his room. Donnie nodded in agreement, heading into his own bedroom.

"You can sleep in my room, it'll be cozy," Leo told the ginger cat. "Even if you do end up leaving like always." He picked up the cat, heading towards his own room. Though the leader paused as he passed Mikey's closed door. The lair was awfully quiet and somehow something didn't feel right.

Leo pressed his hand against Mikey's door. "Goodnight, Mikey." There was no response as Leo pulled his hand away. Although he noticed the way the cat was peering up at him. Maybe a Mikey was already asleep? Perhaps he shouldn't bother him. Leo shook his head before heading off to his own room, taking Alani with him.

The cat leapt out his arms upon entering the neat and tidy room. Leo took off his belt and mask, settings them aside onto the case of his dresser. Gently climbing into the bed, Leo laid back smiling as Alani hopped onto the bed. He curled up beside him into a ball. Leo petted him gently before being pulled into slumber.

* * *

The next morning Leo awoke early, yawning. The emerald green turtle froze at the orange body that still laid on his bed. Alani didn't leave, he stayed the entire night. Well that was certainly new. Leo smiled, taking the covers off his bed. Maybe the cat had finally decided to remain with them, not that he minded. Putting on his gear, Leo opened his door with a soft click as Alani perked his ears up. 

"I'll get you some food," Leo left his room to head into the kitchen. The cat stretched himself on the bed, before following him. Leo began to prepare a bowl of meat for the cat, knowing just how exactly he liked it. Soon after, Raph and Donnie joined them into the kitchen.

"Woah, he stayed all night?" Raph was shocked as he pulled himself onto a stool, pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Alani made up his mind," Donnie grinned. "Like the saying: people don't choose cats, the cat chooses you."

Leo smiled, glancing at the cat as he began to get himself some cereal too, some mini wheats. "Hey, is Mikey up yet?" Leonardo questioned.

"Dunno, that knucklehead is probably still sleeping," Raph retorted. Leo frowned at that. Sure there had been instances of Mikey waking up late, but this was so unlike him to not even join his brothers for breakfast.

"Okay, well we're going to train after, maybe he'll get up before then." Once the three were finished with their morning meal, they left the kitchen. But not before Leo decided to take out Ice Cream Kitty from the freezer and onto the counter into a cooler so she could interact with Alani.

Donnie questioned the leader wondering if it was a good idea. Leo stated that as along as Kitty was in a cooler nothing could happen. He was sure Alani couldn't be able to mate with her, after all, he'd end up getting wet with ice cream.

Now the three of them found themselves in the dojo, and still no sign of Mikey. "Okay, that's it," Raph growled. "I'm going to wake him up." 

"No you're not," Leo's eyes narrowed. "I will do it. You might end up making him upset." Raph huffed as Donnie folded his arms. "You two stay here and do some stretches while I go wake up Mikey." They nodded at that, knowing not to argue. Leo left the dojo to head to Mikey's room.

"Mikey? It's time to wake up," Leo tapped softly onto the door. Still he was greeted with silence. "Mikey?" Leo turned the handle to open the door as he stepped inside. All at once Leo's heart sank, the room was empty, devoid of Mikey. "Mikey?..." He was gone? Where did he go? His t-phone was left on the bed along with.... a note?

Now Leo suddenly felt sick to his stomach. This obviously wasn't the first time Mikey ran away, but Leo had a bad feeling about this. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening.... he was terrified of what was written in the letter, but he had no choice. What did Mikey do? Snatching the letter, Leo unfolded it as he began to read it:

**Dear Bros,**

**I'm sorry you had to put up with me. But don't worry, I'll be going someplace far away. I'll be starting a new life. Don't bother searching for me, you'll never find me. I wish you all the best.**

**Love, Mikey.**

Guilt seized him in an instant, along with sudden loss and grief as Leo sank to his knees. He didn't even realize that he was crying, as he clutched the letter. The harsh reality sinking it. Mikey left... "N-no..."

"What's taking you so long?" Raph huffed from behind only to freeze along with Donnie.

"Leo?" Donnie leaned forward. "What's wrong?..." he paused once realizing that Mikey's room was empty. Raph followed his gaze, eyes wide with horror at the sight of an empty room and Leo crying, holding a letter.

"R-read it..." Leo didn't bother to turn his face to his other two brothers, only holding out the letter. Donnie took it, eyes skimming over it as did Raph. The genius gasped sharply, as Raph clenched his fists tightly.

"H-he.... left?..."

"That's it!" Raph snapped, trying to fight back the tears though his eyes betrayed him. "I'm gonna track him down and give him a punishment of a lifetime!"

"Raph!" Donnie took hold of his shoulders. "You can't do that... and we can't track him..."

"And why not?"

"Because he left his t-phone here," Donnie pointed to the bed. Raph cursed, turning his face away unable to stop the flow of tears.

"No... no... NO!" Raphael slammed his fist against the side of the doorframe.

"He's already long gone.."

"We have to find him," Leo wiped the back of his hand against his red-rimmed eyes. He took in a deep breathing trying to compose himself. "I'm going to contact Leatherhead."

"You think Leatherhead would know?"

"We need to contact everyone we know to find out where Mikey could've possibly gone," Leo said. "And he did go out nearly every night to visit his gator friend. He has to know something." 

"But if Leatherhead did," Donnie blinked. "Wouldn't he have told us?"

"Maybe he made a promise with Mikey? But I need to know what he was doing," Leo clenched his right fist tightly, slowing standing up to take the letter from Donnie's hand. "I want you all to contact April, Casey and the rest of the Mighty Mutanimals." 

* * *

"You what?!" Ice Cream Kitty exclaimed, staring in horror at Mikey's revelation.

"Yes, I traded my mutant life for this cat life. The Mask Seller told me it would take twenty-four hours before I will turn fully into a cat. I won't be able to understand human speech as well as I used to, and will act like a regular cat."

"Mikey!" Mikey flinched as a splotch of ice cream hit his face, yelping at the contact. "You traded your face for a cat mask?!"

"Yeah?" Mikey blinked confused. "What's the big deal?"

"And you say he is a Mask Seller!?" 

"He is."

"He can sell your face!"

"Nah, he wouldn't do that," Mikey shook his head. "He told me he wouldn't. He just likes keeps masking for collections sake. The Mask Seller only sells faces for cats to become human, and for humans to become cats if they'd like. I doubt that anyone would ever want to take my pathetic mutant life." Mikey did not expect Kitty to lash out at him, hissing as his own body reacted.

"What is your problem!?" Mikey hissed, arching his back. Kitty hissed back, swiping her claws in the air.

"What's your problem?!"

"I didn't want to live as Mikey okay?! I don't want to return back to my depressed self, why can't you understand that?!"

"Woah... are they having a fight?" Donnie commented from the kitchen tarp, Raph beside him. They had been calling April, Casey, and the Mighty Mutanimals and none of them had no clue about Mikey. They came to the kitchen to find the two cats hissing at each other.

"Beats me," Raph replied.

Alani leapt off the counter, turning himself away. "Mikey! Wait!" Ice Cream Kitty called, though he ignored her. He didn't understand, he was happy like this why couldn't anyone see that? He left the kitchen to head out to the sewer tunnels. He needed to be away for a bit, to find some relaxing place to lay in sunshine other than inside the lair.

"Anything?" Leo whispered as Raph and Donnie entered the dojo. Both of them shook their heads, Leo sighed. "No I'm just wondering if you have seen him?" Leo asked, his t-phone to his ear. "What?" Leo's eyes widened. "You mean he never hung out with you for the past week?" Leo knew enough that Leatherhead wouldn't lie to him. "All right, thank you Leatherhead. We will let you know when we find him." He then ended the call, putting his phone away.

"What did he say?" Donnie asked.

"He says that Mikey never hung out with him at all for the past week. He lied."

"What?" Raph blinked.

"You mean to say he was pulling a Raph? Sneaking out every night?" Donnie's eyes widened. 

"Hey, nobody pulls that stunt but me," Raph jerked a finger to himself. "Where the heck could he have possibly gone anyway?"

"I don't know, Raph.... joined the Foot Clan?"

"No, Mikey wouldn't do that," Leo shook his head.

"Head to Dimension X?"

"Why? Just why? And how?" Raph turned to face Donnie. "There is no Kraang portal anywhere!"

"Napoleon? Would he honestly travel all the way to Louisiana?" Donnie thought pensively. "It's likely since... that was the first time he..." he didn't dare to say the words, pain flashing across all their faces. They had been horrible brothers back then.... and... were they still?

"He ran away because of us..." Leo stated the inevitable, his heart twinging in pain. The tears were suddenly blurring his vision again. It was their fault...


	6. Switched

Mikey did not expect his brothers to be devastated when he returned. Raph was punching away at his punching dummy, growling and fuming. Donnie shut himself in the lab and as for Leo. He was just staring ahead at the wall.

Mikey meowed, pawing Leo's leg in hopes to gain his attention. And that's when he noticed the leader was clutching a piece of paper, a familiar one. It was his letter! A hand touched him, petting him gently as Mikey leaned into the touch. It was soothing, though he felt himself shiver as something wet touched his fur. Lifting his gaze up, Mikey noticed the tears in Leo's eyes. Leo was crying?

And off to the side he could hear Raphael letting out a growl, pressing his forehead against the punching bag, his tears too visible. Why were they all crying? He could sense the sadness and grief radiating off them, including Donnie even though he was locked away in the lab. Why were they so sad? He wanted to cheer them up, and he was here!

Mikey began to purr against Leo's hand, grinning when he saw a faint smile on Leo's lips. But then again, he sighed heavily as it passed over him. "What am I going to do?..."

"Leo?" Mikey peered at him, feeling the leader pull him close.

"He's gone..." the letter rolled off Leo's palm, laying on the floor. Mikey knew who exactly he was talking about.

 _Don't be sad, Leo. It's okay. You'll all move on without the real me._ He began to knead Leo's arm the way cats showed affection, carefully not to scratch his skin.

"This is all my fault.... if only I didn't let him go out alone... if only I talked to him when I knew something was off," Leo closed his eyes tightly. "I failed him..."

 _No! You didn'_ t! Mikey pawed his arm tighter. _I just hated myself, it's not your fault!_

"How could I not see this? For so long... we treated him like nothing, without even realizing just how much we were affecting him," Leo continued. "I just wanted him to become better. But look at what I did. I pushed him away, kicked him off the team without even thinking how it could affect his mind... and now he's gone because of us... I wished he would tell us that he was in so much pain.... I would rather be told of just how stupid and how careless of an older brother that I've been than to have him gone... and there's nothing that can be done now... We have no lead to find him... I want him back... I want Mikey back..."

Mikey could feel the tears brimming in his own eyes. He gazed at Raph who was leaning against the wall, face buried into his knees.

"I am the worst..." he heard Raph say, his hearing heightened as a cat. "I've always been beating him up.... I just did it to tease him, and show rough love... but no... he's now gone because of it!"

The door opened to reveal Donnie whose face was also tear-stained. Mikey could feel his heart clench at the painful sight. Donnie gazed between Leo and Raph, whispering underneath his breath.

"Why? And I'm supposed to be the smart one! How come I never picked up the signs of his depression?" Donnie braced himself against the wall. "Always putting his own needs before others. He always wanted to make us laugh, no matter how grim things were, not even caring if he was hurt... I should've been there for him when he needed me!"

Mikey hopped off Leo's lap, alerting the leader. "Where you going?..." Mikey didn't look back, walking to exit the lair. He couldn't bear to see his brothers like this. There was no way this was fake, now that he was gone and he could see just how much his disappearance affected them, he couldn't help but to think; maybe this decision was the wrong one. Sure he hated himself, but- he hated seeing his brothers in pain because of him. He never wanted to hurt them.

He was going to find the Mask Seller and make this right, no matter how painful it would be for him to return to his depressed state. Mikey found himself up in the city above, sitting on a rooftop, waiting. And then he saw it, a whirr or white, a sparkle and the mutant cat appeared.

"Ah, so we meet again," the cat chuckled, twirling his cigar.

"I want my face back," Mikey took a step forward.

"Ah, ah," the cat clicked his tongue. "We made a deal," he lowered himself, poking Mikey in the forehead. "You chose this, in exchange for your face that was the deal."

"Well I'm calling it off, I don't want this anymore," Mikey reached for his face.

"Don't you dare do that unless you want your existence to poof into nothing."

"What?" Mikey froze from trying to seek the magic of the mask.

"I told you once a deal is made, it is sealed forever and cannot be reversed. Besides, you can't ever have your original face back again."

"What? What did you do to it?!" Mikey hissed, extracting his claws.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything, someone simply bought it," the Mask Seller leaned back, grinning. "It's no longer yours."

Mikey's vision began to blur around the edges. "Someone... took it...?" Someone dared to take his pathetic life?

"You should've known what you wanted before striking a deal with me," the cat rolled his eyes, a puff of smoke exiting his cigar pipe. "Now you suffer the consequences. A cat's life is all sunshine and rainbows. Now lick your butt like a good cat and let your brothers take care of you."

"Hey!" Mikey hissed, "I'm not done with you!" He watched the magical cat suddenly walking off the edge of the rooftop, but he didn't fall. It appeared that he was walking on some sort of invisible bridge. The cat gaped in shock.

"Tomorrow at dusk you'll transform into a full cat," the Mask Seller gazed at him. His eyes widened the yellow glinting in the air. "When the time comes. I'll take you to a wonderful place to commemorate the occasion."

Now Mikey was dumbfounded. "What?" The Mask Seller continued to ignore him, walking across the sky on all fours this time in a more cat-like form. "WAIT! I want to go back to being a mutant turtle!!" Mikey screamed over the morning air.

And out of thin air, the magical mutant disappeared now leaving Mikey alone. Yet when he glanced down to the street below him, he was met with a horrendous sight. There he was his mutant turtle self staring up at him with those shining baby blues. Someone else was him now, someone else had his body.

The turtle smiled, giggling bringing his hands up like a cat would do before waving. "Thank you, Mikey." He heard him clearly. "For giving me this life.”


	7. The Bridge

Mikey scowled watching himself skip across the streets. At least people of the city were more accepting of mutants now, but there were still the occasional ones that would blatantly freak out. And someone did, screaming as Mikey face palmed before realizing that he had claws.

"Ow!" Then he saw the turtle version of himself laying his shell against the wall, eyes closed. Though Mikey then noticed Casey who happened to be walking alongside April.

 _Oh no_! But it was too late, Casey and April spotted him. They froze, rushing up to Mikey or the mutant self of him as April pulled out a phone. Mikey knew instantly that she had contacted Donnie. Just great...

Leaping off the rooftop, Mikey ran just as his brothers had appeared a few seconds later. Holy chalupa, that was fast. They must've ran out here immediately. Mikey's face darkened as they then proceeded to drag his turtle version back to the lair, the ginger cat following them. Donnie thanked April, tears in his eyes before they came to the lair.

"Mikey! Where the shell were you thinking?!" Raph growled.

"Where have you been?" Leo asked, keeping his grip on his baby brother.

"You're not injured are you?" Donnie was checking him up.

"No worries bro, I am totally fine!" He smiled, holding thumbs up.

"Mikey, don't lie," Leo knelt down in front of him, staring him close. Mikey could feel his gut twist. That should be him right now not a stupid imposter! "We read your note..."

"What note?" The orange masked turtle tilted his head in confusion. Now this left the three brothers completely puzzled.

"What do you mean?.... the note you wrote?..." Donnie blinked in shock. "Do you not remember?"

"Oh? So I wrote a note huh?" The freckled turtle waved his hand. "You can forget about it," he grinned, pushing Leo away as he stood to gaze at his surroundings in this lair.

This was completely outrageous! Mikey could feel his tail flicking rapidly in anger.

"No, this cannot slide," Leo stepped in front of the lime-green turtle. For a moment Mikey admired Leo's determination. "First you've been acting all depressed and then suddenly ran away with nothing but a note. And now you come back acting like nothing happened?!"

"Won't you chill?" Mikey pushed Leo forcefully aside. "I just want to enjoy this me for once. So why don't all of you stop nagging me?" Leo's jaw dropped, before closing. Donnie shared a glance with Raph, and Mikey could read Raph's expression it was the: 'what the shell is happening' look.

That was it! Not only was this imposter able to mess things up then they already were, Mikey realized that he hated the sight of someone else as him. Nobody deserved that body but him! It was his, his alone!

"Hm?" The freckled turtle gazed down as the ginger cat came in front of him. Mikey hissed at him, swiping his claws at him careful not to nick himself.

"Bad kitty!" Mikey yelped as he was suddenly kicked.

"Mikey!?"

"What the heck?!"

"Okay, that's it I've had enough of this crap," Mikey gasped, eyes opening as Leo was kneeling down in front of him, and Raph was now in front of the freckled turtle.

"So you're going to hit me? Again? Go ahead," the youngest grinned. Raph froze, eyes wide with horror. "I'm used to being beat up."

"This isn't like you to attack a cat, did you hit your head?" Donnie asked. "Are you sick?"

"Just get that particular cat out of my sight," the orange masked turtle pointed directly at Mikey. "And get it out of here!"

Mikey could feel himself being grasped, held close into Leo's arms. "No, we aren't kicking out Alani."

"Alani?" Now those baby blue eyes twinkled with pain. "That's not his name." 

"What?... How do you?" Now Donnie was perplexed. "Did you find this cat somewhere else?"

"Does it matter? I said to get it out of my sight!" The orange masked turtle huffed, before turning away to storm into the kitchen.

"Jeez, what's his problem?"

"Don't worry, you won't be hurt," Mikey gazed up to feel Leo patting his head gently. "This is so unlike him."

"You're right, Leo. I have no idea what's going on. I should run some lab tests," Donnie suggested. "That is if he even will let me."

The leader sighed heavily. "And here I thought we could finally apologize to him for all the pain we caused... but... I don't know... something feels off and I can't name it... hm?" Leo gazed down feel the ginger cat pawing his arm, meowing loudly. "What? You want something?"

Mikey leapt out from Leo's arms, facing the direction of the kitchen as he hissed.

"Mikey? He's just in the kitchen, he won't hurt you," Donnie said. Mikey groaned, mentally face palming. How he would give to actually talk!

 _That's it!_ He ran into the kitchen to find the orange masked turtle opening the fridge.

"What the?" Ice Cream Kitty poker her head out, noticing the ginger cat who was actually Mikey in the kitchen entrance. She hissed at the turtle, clawing his face with cold ice cream. "Agh!" The turtle scowled, "what's your problem?!" He then slammed the freezer door closed.

"What's your problem?" Baby blue eyes turned to be met with green orbs.

"It's you," the turtle scowled.

"First you thanked me for giving you this new life and then you lashed out at me?" Mikey walked up towards himself. He leapt onto the counter so he could be at a higher level.

"I don't like to see myself."

"Well I don't like to see myself either, dude," Mikey scowled, rolling his eyes. "Especially someone else using my body."

"Thought you didn't want this miserable life?"

"I don't-" Mikey sighed. "I don't want to be replaced! It's just... I just wanted to feel appreciated for once." Mikey noticed the turtle's expression soften.

"I agree, that is what I wanted too."

"What?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"To feel appreciated," the turtle leaned his hands onto the table. "My owners were abusive."

"Oh- I'm so sorry..." Mikey frowned deeply at that. He shuffled closer to the turtle, placing a paw onto his arm. It felt weird touching himself, even though it technically was a different being, a cat to be exact. A cat spirit inside a mutant turtle body.

"So your brothers named you Alani? It's better than Tigger. Well, since that's what my owners called me."

Mikey nodded his head, gazing away momentarily. "Yeah... my brothers never really appreciated me... but I now know that they actually do. Guess depression changes the way you view things in life..."

Baby blue eyes held his gaze. It was like looking at himself in a mirror, except he wasn't controlling his own actions and words. "And that is why you went to the Mask Seller to exchange your life just like I did?" Tigger asked.

"Yeah... Wait..." Mikey blinked as an intrusive thought occurred. "Speaking of the Mask Seller. Do you know anything about him?"

"Like what? That he exchanges human and cat lives and possesses magical abilities? And the fact that the Mask Seller and I will each get half of your life span?"

"Life span?" Now Mikey was curious. What did that mean? His lives?? "You mean... he drained some of my life?"

"Yes, shortened your longevity span, same with me. That is the deal," baby blue eyes regarded him.

"No!" Mikey shook his head. "He never told me that was part of the deal!" Mikey could see the surprised look on the turtle's face. "That's it... I need to find him... He told me that once I turn fully into a cat I'd be able to join him in some sort of celebration," Mikey mused. "He was walking across the sky and disappeared out of thin air."

"Ah, he crossed over to the other side."

"...The 'other side?" Mikey cleared his throat. "Where is that?"

"Turn your attention to the sky, you'll see a bridge," Tigger pointed above signaling, then pointed to the floor. "You should be able to see it if you're a cat. The path will manifest itself."

"Huh?" Mikey directed his attention to the kitchen floor, noticing a red line path. Since when was that there?

"If you can see it, it means your transformation is nearing." That was true, he only had the rest of today 'til tomorrow at dusk. The mutant turtle sighed, resting his elbows onto the counter. "I seriously can't wait for the festival."

Celebration. Festival. The Other Side. It was the same place! It made sense now! Mikey hopped off the table to follow the red path.

"Wait! Where you going?" The freckled turtle rushed out from underneath the kitchen tarp, hand reaching out in the air in the direction of the ginger cat.

"I'm going to make this right," was Mikey's response as he ran past, Leo, Donnie and Raph. The three of them stood there, bewildered as they watched the cat sprint out from the lair with Mikey who dropped his arm to his side.

"You're right," the orange masked turtle nodded his head, turning to face the three turtle brothers. "I've got to make this right."


	8. The Other Side

The three brothers stared at Mikey, disbelief and astonishment written across their faces.

"You.... what?!" Donnie exclaimed. First Mikey acts off, runs away and then acts not himself and now they were in the dojo as the turtle confessed everything.

"If this is one of your stories..." Raph started only to be elbowed harshly, shaking his head. I mean- sorry," he scowled at Leo for poking him.

"So let me get this straight..." Donnie pinched the sides of his forehead. "You're not actually Mikey because he gave up his face in exchange to become a cat? And you took his life?"

"Yes," the orange masked turtle said. "I'm not the real Mikey. My real name is Tigger, and I'm a cat. The real Mikey was that ginger cat you just saw moments ago."

"You mean... you kicked Mikey?!" Raph suddenly growled, feeling Leo hold him back.

"Mikey was Alani?" Donnie's jaw dropped, shocked.

"Who is this Mask Seller?" Leo kept a firm grip on Raph, keeping him back from doing anything outrageous. The leader remained stoic, calm, and collected.

"He's a magical mutant cat that sells cat and human masks. He helps change cats to humans and humans to cats. Apparently Mikey met him when the turtle was contemplating suicide." A sharp gasp rose through the air, three pairs of eyes wide with horror at that statement. They were absolutely mortified. Baby blue eyes blinked, realizing his mistake. This was what the Mask Seller told him, and judging from the turtle's expressions Mikey didn't even tell his brothers that. "Oh, right," the turtle rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "I'm sorry, too much information."

"This is horrible... if this is true... we are horrible brothers..." Donnie muttered to which Leo and Raph frowned.

"It all makes sense now," Leo stated. "I remember Mikey asking me during that fight whether I would choose to continue living a life devoid of appreciation or swap lives with a cat. A choice between a mutant turtle or cat..."

"Then his statement...." Donnie added. "When he was kicked off the team.. thought it was his imagination of saying how being a cat was better than living this miserable life..."

"So all this time... Mikey was Alani," Leo sighed heavily, yet sullenly. "Every time Mikey was gone Alani appeared..."

The freckled turtle could now see how distraught the brothers were by the news.

"We seriously are the worst brothers in all of history..."

"And now he's gone... again..." Leo dragged a hand down his face. "We need to find him, and make this right."

"I agree, and I know where he went," the freckled turtle nodded his head. "To the other side. I can take you there, just... don't freak out."

* * *

Mikey stood on the edge of a rooftop. The same place he saw the Mask Seller.

 _"You should be able to see it if you're a cat."_ Tigger's words replayed through his mind. Mikey squinted his eyes, steadying himself,

 _Come on, Mikey focus!_ And then he saw it, the red path ended, and a hazy brown bridge appeared. Stepping his paw onto it, it finally materialized feeling solid underneath him. Green eyes widened at the wonderful sight. A brown bridge that went across the expanse of the sky, and towards a giant enormous tree. Light was glowing from behind it, glittering sparkles along the trunk, signifying alabaster gleams. This place was like a city, a whole new other world.

Mikey walked along the bridge as he neared closer. He had never seen anything like it. The blue hue of light glistening at the top. When he entered the cat gazed around in awe. It was like a huge tree fort! There were buildings along the branches, lanterns gleaming in the air that was slowly turning chilly, night settling in.

And then he came to a center place, a marketplace filled with cats roaming around. Except for they looked humanoid, walking on two legs, wearing clothes and various robes. There were many selling food, others giggling and chasing each other. “Dude… what?” Mikey blinked. “Everyone here is a cat… and…” he gazed up at the sky. “The sun never rises?” It was like eternal nighttime here. The sunset was gone, and he knew that it couldn’t disappear that quickly when he had only seen it seconds ago. Mikey narrowed his eyes, he needed to find the Mask Seller no time to waste!

The ginger cat paused upon some strangers at a bar. “Hey, do you dudes know where the Mask Seller is?”

“Mask Seller?” Judging from the cat’s confused look, Mikey knew that they didn’t know what he was talking about. “Is that food?”

“Maybe it’s delicious?” Another one chuckled, sneering.

“Why don’t you try our menu?” One particular gray cat grinned. “I bet you love rats.” Mikey’s eyes widened in disgust, gazing up at the sign. “They’re freeeeeesh!” The cat held up a live rat by the tail as the little rodent squeaked.

Mikey gagged, flattening his ears. He didn’t realize that a cat’s diet did consist of rats and birds, or at least they loved to hunt them and kill. And for Mikey… he hated the thought of killing anything. “No thank you,” he shook his head, hurrying along. He kept walking along the wooden boardwalk, asking anyone he could about the Mask Seller. More shaking of heads, other cats ignoring him, the sound of doors slamming. Mikey sighed, how was he supposed to even find him in such a busy and thriving place?

The cat then began to scream over the air. “Where are you Mask Seller!?”

“Hey, you there. You’re half human aren’t you?” Mikey yelped, startling whirling around to face a humanoid or at least anthropomorphic cat. His fur was black, arms folded as he wore a lime-green shirt with red hearts.

“Actually half mutant turtle-” Mikey paused momentarily. “Human… yes I mean something like that.” The cat probably wouldn’t understand that he was half turtle and half human. It would be confusing to explain.

“Your face was taken huh?’

“Yeah… it was… wait! Do you know the Mask Seller?” Mikey noticed the cat turn to walk away. He chased after him, following him into a building and to an enclosed space, a bar to be exact. There were other cats sitting around the table, several holding beer mugs. Mikey wrinkled his nose. He didn’t come here to drunk, Sensei’s words were playing through his mind. Drugs and alcohol were bad, they messed up your mind. Plus he would never hear the end of it from his brothers. Though Mikey was relieved was no one offered him a drink as he leapt onto the counter.

“Found a cat who got his face taken from the Mask Seller too, or at least exchanged,” the black cat said.

“Living as human must’ve been awful for you!” A fluffy brown and white spotted car turned to Mikey.

“Humans are horrible aren’t they?” Another cat replied, one with scrawny ears and some sort of orange tabby.

Mikey sighed, they were right but at the same time they weren’t. “I guess?...” he muttered, thinking of April and Casey and all their human friends. Things have really changed, the city began to accept the mutant turtles. But then again, every human did have their own separate lives. “I just want…. to be human again… or my mutant turtle self…”

“Mutant turtle?” Someone squeaked, choking on their drink, coughing as another cat had to pat his back.

“I’m technically half human and turtle…” Mikey shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. All eyes were on him.

“Huh, interesting.”

“If I was something unique like that I wouldn’t give up my life,” a gray striped cat huffed. Mikey pursed his mouth, turning his head to the side.

“Hey, if you want to become your mutant self again,” a female cat leaned towards him. Her fur was white with gray dots. “You should leave.”

“But then I’ll just become a regular cat forever!” Mikey threw his paws onto the table.

“Once the Mask Seller takes your lifespan, you’ll be stuck here forever,” the fluffy brown cat budged in. Mikey could feel his heart drop.

* * *

“What the shell!?”

“I told you to not freak out,” the orange masked turtle turned to glare at Raph, and the other turtles.

“We’re practically walking across the sky on some sort of invisible bridge!” Donnie exclaimed. “This makes no sense.”

“You’ll see,” the freckled turtle held on tightly to Leo’s hand as the four turtles were all joined together in hands. “Hold on,” They walked further.

“I can’t see anything…” Donnie mumbled gazing around. “We’re just walking across the sky.”

“Do not let go,” Tigger commanded. The three brothers gazed at each other, shrugging. Tigger could see the other side, while the turtles could not since they weren’t cats. He began to guide them, using his eye to avoid crashing into other cats. He knew where the Mask Seller sold his masks, all that was needed to do was to steal some.

The familiar place came into view, as the mutant turtle snatched several masks off the frames of the tree. “Put this on,” he shoved a mask each onto the three turtle’s faces.

“Agh!” Raph grunted, rubbing his face. Their bodies began to glow as the three of them spluttered.

“What’s going on!?” And then suddenly their surroundings changed, the world changed drastically. They were inside a city, a tree to be exact.

“What the?”

“Holy mother of mutations….” Donnie’s eyes scanned around them.

“This is the other side?” Leo’s eyes widened as they suddenly saw anthropomorphic cats walking around, acting exactly like humans would. This tree was like an enormous city, an entire world. “We can see it now.”

“Yes,” Tigger replied. “Because you’re now partly cat.”

“What?” that’s when Raph gazed at his hands to find they were nothing but paws. His paws were dark orange, Donnie’s was brown, and Leo’s were white.

“Well this certainly is weird,” Donnie flexed his claws, studying them. “But fascinating!”

“I don’t understand why only your hands,” Tigger replied. “But who cares, there is no time for questions.”

“Welcome!” The five of them froze as they turned to the closed door. The tree was filled with various masks.

“Mask Seller,” Tigger’s whispered underneath his breath. “I want to give my face back to Mikey!”

One of the frames popped opened, revealing the Mask Seller’s face. “You saying that you don’t want to share your lifespan with Mikey?” The cat chuckled, a dark menacing one. “Fine with me, I’ll take it then.”

“NO!” However, it was too late the Mask Seller’s face disappeared as the mutant turtle growled.

“What now?” Leo inquired. It was clear that the three brothers had no idea what to do in this strange world.

“We have to find Mikey, now!”

* * *

The ground began to rumble as Mikey yelped, stepping back as a blob appeared from the hole of the faucet sink in front of the bar. Out from it, the Mask Seller appeared, in a puff of purple smoke. “Mask Seller!” Mikey hissed, arching his back.

“Your brothers are in this realm. They came here looking for you.”

“What?” Now Mikey was perplexed. “H-how? I never told them that I was Alani!”

“What was the cat’s name again? Ah, Tigger. He has your face, and he brought your brothers here,” the Mask Seller glared directly in front of Mikey. “He probably told them, that pathetic cat.”

“My brothers… they came…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t allow them to derail our plans,” the Mask Seller smirked. “So why don’t we head to the Promised Place now?” He extended his claws as Mikey yelped as he was seized. He thrashed against his grip, hissing, and trying to claw back, but it was futile. “Your lifespan is mine now!”

Then Mikey felt it, a searing pain against his side, boiling like hot iron. The feeling of someone draining his soul.


	9. Promised Place

"Since when did the door close?" Donnie asked as the freckled turtle began to bang on it.

"He locked us in here! That freaking cat!" Tigger hissed.

"Here, maybe we can pick the lock?" Donnie pushed the turtle aside as he pulled out a kunai from his belt. The genius began to try the lock, grunting as it didn't budge.

* * *

The cats in the room began to panic, scrambling to flee from the energy that pulsed sending a blast that broke the wooden walls. It wasn't until one of the cats at the bar attacked the Mask Seller, making him drop Mikey was a shocked gasp echoed around them.

"Did you just... claw me?" The Mask Seller turned to glare at the female, the one with white fur and gray spots. She flexed her claws out, her stare never backing down. The other cats seemed to join her, all now blocking Mikey from the magical cat's view.

"Come on, we have to take you to his shop," the fluffy cat knelt down, whispering to gently lift Mikey up. He picked up the ginger cat, running out as the Mask Seller began to scream as the entire shop then exploded to smithereens. Mikey clutched onto the cat's shoulder, watching in horror at the purple smoke that began to drift.

"Go!" The cat set him down as Mikey came to a door. The cat ran to it, pushing against it as it wouldn't move. It was locked.

"Donnie, harder!" Mikey heard a voice snap from behind the door. His eyes widened as his heart quickened. There was the sound of a lock trying to turn.

"I am trying!" Donnie barked.

"You're doing it wrong," Leo's voice declared.

"Well this isn't easy when your hands are cat paws!"

"Bros?..." Mikey mumbled, and to his astonishment they heard him.

"Mikey?..."

"Mikey!" How did they understand him? He was a cat.

"That's it! Move aside, I'm breaking down this door!" Raph snapped. Mikey lifted his head to notice a wooden plank across the door. Leaping up onto it, Mikey began to jump trying to break the wood. There was a banging from the other side, unmistakably Raph. And then, the bang came in sync with Mikey slamming onto the blank as it snapped it half. The cat fell to the side, dodging the wooden splinters that began to fly as the door flew off his hinges.

Mikey hissed at the sore sensation on his leg, before gazing up to find three pairs of eyes on him. Three turtles gathered around him, along with himself well- Tigger. "Mikey!" Leo seized him, crushing him close to his plastron as his brothers tried to reach in a hand as well. Tears were wetting his fur, as Mikey could feel Leo's cheek nuzzling his. Donnie kept a hand on his back, and Raph's on his head. Mikey realized that their hands were not normal, but rather cat paws. Oh, so that's how they could understand him? They had on cat masks but then why weren't they fully cats?

Tigger seemed to read his thoughts. "Guess if they're here and use a mask it doesn't fully transform them."

"Don't ya ever leave like that again!" Raph squeezed him as Mikey could feel his own tears welding up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I was never there for you!" Donnie added, sniffling. "Not noticing that you were depressed..."

"I know we've been horrible to you... horrible brothers that don't deserve someone like you..." Leo was crying, and it made Mikey's heart break. He opened his mouth to speak.

"You're not the worst..."

"Don't even try to sugar coat it, Squirt," Raph gave him a stern expression, despite his glossy eyes. "I know I've never been fair to you." Mikey could only nod his head at that.

"And please don't ever think of killing yourself either," Leo spoke, startling Mikey. His eyes widened, noticing Tigger who smiled sadly at him. "We can't bear losing you..."

"You're our baby brother..." Donnie sighed sadly. "You mean more than you realize."

"Our little nikkō," Leo petted him gently _. Sunshine._ Mikey fully understood the word in Japanese. "Our Otouto." The ginger cat began to cry, though it was different. It felt like his eyes were simply wet.

"Will you forgive us?" Donnie asked hesitantly. Mikey lifted his head, gazing at all three of his brother's hopeful expressions.

"I forgive you." Though Mikey knew it would certainly take some time, and his brothers got the idea.

"Please," Leo whispered softly, gently using two fingers to rub Mikey's belly knowing that a cat loved that. "If we ever hurt you again... I want you to tell us, no matter how painfully it is. And that you will tell us anything that is on your mind. You know you can always tell us anything."

"Okay..." Mikey nodded his head, taking in a deep breath. He could notice his bros smiling through their tears.

"You can have your mask back," Tigger said, the freckled turtle touching his face as his body began to glow. When the purple light died down, there was an anthropomorphic cat in his place. One identical to Mikey. A ginger cat with green eyes, and in his right paw was Mikey's mutant turtle mask. Leo set Mikey down gently, allowing the full cat to touch his mask.

"Finally!" Mikey flipped it over to press his face against it as his body glowed. He flipped around, feet landing onto the wood before realizing that he was still the same. Mikey didn't change back to his original form. "What?"

Suddenly the floor in front of them split apart as the Mask Seller came blasting from underneath. Mikey could feel himself flying backwards, groaning. He could feel thick paws grasping him, as he thrashed against them. "LET ME GO!"

"MIKEY!" The Mask Seller began to run off with Mikey in his grasp, hopping and leaping into the air above him. There was no way the three brothers could follow through all the thick branches and vines.

"Follow me!" Tigger exclaimed, running on all fours out the door as the turtles followed him. He guided them to a wooden escalator that hung from a rope as it began to ascend up higher.

"If he got his face back, why didn't he turn back?" Donnie asked the ginger cat. Leo was gazing out the window, eyes scanning their surroundings as Raph had his arms folded, scowling.

"Maybe because deep down inside bringing himself back to his mutant turtle self only brings pain and suffering?"

"Your brothers were foolish to come here," the Mask Seller said as Mikey whimpered, feeling his body tied down by some unknown force. "They'll eventually turn into half cats if they stay here longer." Mikey grunted, gazing down to find that the Mask Seller was hopping across rooftops.

"No! I won't let you!" Mikey managed to free his limbs from the force, using his sharp teeth to sink into the Mask Seller's hand.

"AGH!" In one swift move, he released Mikey as the cat braced himself to land from the fall. Cats had a way to soften their landing as Mikey's paws hit the soft grass below him. He began to sprint with speed in attempt to get away.

"There he is!" Leo pointed from above as they could see an orange cat running along a boardwalk down below. "Come on!" He pulled out something from his belt, firing his grappling hook. Donnie and Raph both followed as Tigger's eyes widened.

"Wait!" the cat paused, watching the three turtles swing down below. "Oh- forgot they were ninjas," he face palmed before gazing around to see if he could find some leverage to get off here.

Mikey began to come closer to the center of the living tree, flowers glowing blue and purple around him. He began to climb along the branches. "Gotcha!" Mikey yelped as someone snatched him into their arms. He gazed up to be met with Donnie's smiling face. Raph and Leo running behind him, heaving.

"Woah, dudes how did you?" He blinked, confused. How the heck did they climb up the branches of this tree so quickly?

"Nothing a ninja can't do," Donnie smiled at him, it was contagious. Mikey couldn't help but to smile back.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here," Leo added. Donnie yelped, as Raphael growled as Mikey could hear the sound of Leo's katana blades being drawn. Turning his head, a saw glowing purple light as the Mask Seller descended. What was it with that stupid magical cat!?

"You should stay the way you are," the glowing subsided to reveal the Mask Seller's true form. His humanoid cat wearing a robe. "I'll take all of your lifespans too!"

"I don't think so," Donnie's grip tightened on Mikey.

"Over our dead bodies," Raphael growled, taking out his sais. It felt weird in his hands since they were paws, but it still worked.

"You're going down, freak!" Leo pointed one katana blade at the Mask Seller.

"Do you know who I am?" The cat extended a paw as purple light seized the four of them, throwing up into the air along with Mask Seller.

"Agh!" The energy was too strong to fight against as they were thrown to the very center of the tree, a glowing platform. Fireflies began to dance in the night air, the meadow grass glowing around them, as waterfalls of light descended from above. It almost appeared to be sprinkles of golden sand pouring down.

"Welcome to the Promised Place," the Mask Seller gestured around them. Mikey could feel Donnie pressing him close to his plastron as Leo and Raph stepped in front of him protectively, weapons poised. "There's no way out," a wicked grin appeared on the cat's face. "You'll turn into a cat and three half cats. And I will drain your lifespans!"


	10. Lil Sunshine

The Mask Seller began to dance, pointing up above them. "Your lifespans are mine! It's almost time! Cats are always happy forever and ever!"

Leo and Raph gazed at each other, confused. "Guys! Look!" Donnie pointed above them as the three towers that poured like light waterfalls began to glow blue in color. Something was happening. The glowing flowers of the tree began to burn brighter, speckles of light radiating off like glittering dots.

"It's over..." Mikey mumbled.

"Leo still has your mask," Donnie whispered, alerting the cat.

"You mean... he saved it during that blast?' Mikey turned to gaze at the leader. Their gazes met as Leo nodded his head.

"How do we undo this!?" Leo leapt in front of the Mask Seller pointing his blade to his face.

"He doesn't want to go back."

"But I do now!" Mikey piped up.

"Things won't change, he'll return back to his pathetic depressed self-" The Mask Seller yelped as Raph kicked him in the side, nicking his robe with his sai as it ripped part of the fabric.

"Say that again and I'll cut you open!" The cat stepped aside, chuckling as a bright glow illuminated the entire area, nearly blinding.

"The Sacred Tree has awoken!" A pot jar materialized into the Mask Seller's hands. Suddenly the four of them felt weak, falling to their knees. Mikey could feel himself slipping from Donnie's hands. Leo's katana blades clanged against the platform along with Raph's sais.

"What's... happening?" Donnie muttered, gasping. "It's like I'm being drained all the sudden..." The Mask Seller bent himself over Mikey, lifting his paw as he began to suck the life force out of the cat. "Mikey!" Donnie's eyes widened in horror as a glowing blue light left the cat's body, being bended out of him. The blue glowing essence began to take a form of Mikey's soul, in the shape of his mutant turtle self. It began to turn into a glowing ball as the Mask Seller turned to the three turtles that were fallen against the ground.

"Now I'll take all of yours as well." Raph growled, eyes burning ablaze as he forced himself to move despite how weak his body felt. This caused him to bump into the Mask Seller as he dropped the glowing ball. "NO! My lifespan!" He began to leap after it as Leo and Donnie both grunted. The two of forcing themselves through the pain to attack the magical cat. Leo took one of his katana blades, swinging it. Raph twirling his twin sais.

Mikey could do nothing but lift up his head as he watched his brothers fight against the Mask Seller. The cat dodged their moves, floating in the air as he seized Donnie by the throat. "Behave or I'll tear you to pieces!" He roared, swiping out his claws to slash Donnie's face. However, before he could something knocked his paw away. Another cat had landed on him, forcing his head back.

"Forget about me?" Tigger hissed, digging his claws into the Mask Seller's forehead as the cat yowled, forcing his clawed hand away from Donnie, releasing the genius turtle. This proved an opportunity for the three brothers to attack the cat as he screamed. A katana blade pierced his side, sais on the other and Donnie used his bo staff to whack him in the head.

Tigger leapt off the Mask Seller, staring in disbelief as his body thudded against the ground, blood pooling around him. Did they just.... kill the Mask Seller? The Mask Seller was trying to lift his paws perhaps to create some sort of magic, yet he could not. He was finished. His chest began to still as his blank eyes stared up at the sky above him. He was bleeding out, dying too weak to even save himself.

Though Tigger did not feel any remorse whatsoever. Afterall, the Mask Seller did cause a lot of pain not just for Mikey but to other countless lives that were trapped here in this place forever. "Don't feel bad," Tigger waved his paw as the turtles gazed at the now dead magical cat. "Nobody liked him anyway. All he cared about was stealing other people's lives," he grinned walking over to the glowing ball. Tigger picked it up trudging over to Mikey as he let the energy pulse around him. The three turtles sheathed their weapons, Leo cleaning off the blood from his blade. They turned, watching as the glowing essence took Mikey's original form and floated back into his body. Now the ginger cat could finally move, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Thank you," Mikey smiled at Tigger, brushing his cheek against his in a genuine gesture.

"No problem, Mikey," Tigger smiled. "You should get out of here. I think that's why putting on your mask didn't work." Mikey nodded his head at that, turning to face his brothers. Leo knelt down to pick him up, setting Mikey onto his shoulder.

"Follow me, I know a way out," Tigger beckoned as they followed the cat, leaving behind the dead body that lay on the platform. The Mask Seller's body began to turn to ashes, floating away and dispersing through the air as all the glowing flowers began to die. Tigger led them down to the glowing meadow, where a boat waited. So this actually was a glowing swamp/pond? Tigger gestured for them to step onto the boat as he began to row it. The river began to descend as the light diminished around them, bypassing the various houses of the city. Now they came to the end, stepping off the boat and to the entrance of where the bridge that stretched across the expanse of the sky stood.

Mikey closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax against Leo's shoulder as he held him gently. They walked across the bridge, out from the other side. Once they finally made it to the end, stepping onto a rooftop now in New York City the bridge began to disappear out from sight.

"Here you go, Mikey," the cat leapt off Leo's shoulder as Leo pulled out his mask from his belt. Mikey took it, placing it onto his face as his body glowed brightly purple. He twirled, feeling his form morph back to his freckled mutant turtle self. The cat mask that he wore, fell against the rooftop. Mikey gazed at his three fingered hands, bending over to pick up the cat mask.

"And here's your mask, Tigger," he handed it to the cat. He put it on as his body changed back into a normal cat. Leo, Donnie and Raph grunted as their masks fell from their faces, disappearing as their hands returned to normal.

Mikey suddenly felt himself being tackle hugged, his three brothers holding him close. "You're back!" He was being squeezed close, one hand rubbing his head affectionately.

"Love you, bro." Mikey smiled, feeling the tears leak from his eyes. He was being overwhelmed with this sensation, appreciation. The three of them showing their love. Mikey could feel himself being tickled, hands spidering his sides, neck, and arms.

"Haha, that tickles! Stop!" He giggled, falling into laughter as his brothers didn't stop their relentless tickling.

"Not until you say it back!" Raph grinned widely.

"I love you dudes too!" Mikey giggled, falling against Leo who wrapped his arms around him. He turned his head to notice the orange cat watching them.

"Thank you, Tigger." The cat nodded his head, as they could no longer communicate. Though Mikey knew his body language, after all he was a cat himself so he now could understand them even better. He slowly pushed himself away, his brothers allowing him to move as he gazed ahead. "You think the others on the Other Side are happy?" He asked, as the tree began to disappear.

"I'm sure they are," Donnie replied, standing beside Mikey, Leo, and Raph on Mikey's other side. Something soft brushed against Mikey's leg as he gazed down, smiling at Tigger. The four turtles stood there, gazing out as the sunrise began to bring its vivid color to the dark sky. A golden yellow, brightening up the morning.

They were finally back.

* * *

It had been months since Mikey returned back to his normal self. His brothers had finally decided to change, to be more aware of the words they say and how they treated Mikey knowing that he did have depression. And of course, Donnie started Mikey on treatment and therapy to help him cope with his feelings. It was a tough journey, and sure Mikey struggled but his brothers were always there every step of the way. They always had been, he just never noticed it until now.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad being a mutant turtle after all. Being a cat was nice and all, but there were other things he got to enjoy being a humanoid turtle.

Leo brought him back onto the team, promising that he would never kick him off ever again. The only exception was that Mikey had to promise to take care of himself, and to not hide anything from them. It was hard, as Mikey wasn't used to confessing his feelings, but he eventually did even if it was in the middle of the night. Leo told him that it didn't matter anyway, that he needed to tell someone whenever he was being depressed or having any suicidal thoughts of that matter.

Mikey would find himself in Leo's room, crying as the leader held him close letting him sob against his plastron. "It's okay," Leo rubbed his shell soothingly. "I'm here. It's okay to feel like this. But you are enough, and you always have been." Those words were soothing as Mikey sniffled.

"Can I sleep here... tonight?"

"Of course, whatever makes you feel better." And somehow Donnie and Raph must've heard about it, watching from the doorway as they entered the room, joining in. Now the three brothers were in a turtle pile on Leo's bed, barely able to fit. Mikey never felt so secure and safe. No nightmares haunted him, no thoughts plaguing his mind.

The next morning he rose to make breakfast for his brothers. His brothers thanked him for the delicious meal, making him feel warm inside. It felt nice to be complimented and appreciated. "But I think you should allow us to cook too," Leo added.

"No way," Mikey shook his head. "You burned the kitchen last time."

"That's true," Leo leaned onto his palm, elbow on the counter. "But- I mean... you are the best chef out of all of us. But you should have a break sometime. You're not our maid."

"Leo's right," Donnie nodded his head. "If I can teach you about your mental awareness," the genius referred to Mikey's therapy sessions. "Then you should be able to teach us how to cook."

"All right," Mikey nodded his head, smiling.

"Plus it would be fun to hang out with you," Donnie added. "Some quality time with the four of us cooking together." Raph began to laugh as all heads turned to him.

"What?" Raph turned, raising his eye ridges. "It's going to be a disaster. Since we three can't cook."

"A happy disaster," Mikey raised a finger. "Or a delicious one, imagine all the food spilled all over your bodies and the kitchen, covered with cheese, sugar, powder and syrup." He blinked, noticing the look his brothers were giving him.

"Yep, that's Mikey all right." Raph reached over the counter to grasp the orange masked turtle to give him a gentle noogie. Mikey giggled.

"Hey!" He had noticed that Raph's teasing had lessened, at least it wasn't painful anymore. He didn't anything that caused pain, like twisting his arm or putting him in a chokehold. His teasing was more playful, and Mikey had to admit that he liked that better.

"Woah looks like we got a visitor," Donnie turned. Raph released Mikey as the freckled turtle pulled himself back. Sure enough, there was the familiar orange cat that trailed from underneath the tarp.

"Kind of feels like Alani all over again," Leo muttered. "But I prefer Mikey over Alani," he grinned at the youngest turtle. "It's better that way." Mikey met Leo's loving gaze, smiling at his oldest brother. The freckled turtle knelt down to pet the orange cat that came up to rub against his ankle.

"It's good to see you again, Tigger. Wait..." he paused, petting him. "Perhaps you should be given a new name, something new." Green eyes peered up at him. "How about.... " Mikey stuck out his tongue thoughtfully. "Oh I know! Pumpkin!" The cat purred against his hand, and Mikey knew his answer. _Yes_. "And how about you stay here with us?" He picked Pumpkin up setting him onto the counter as his brothers reached out to pet him. "A place where you'll be loved too." Mikey opened up the freezer to take out Ice Cream Kitty, settling her into a cooler to place onto the counter. Ice Cream Kitty meowed, as Mikey watched her interact with Pumpkin.

His brothers didn't mind the two cats on the counter. Donnie reaching out to pet Ice Cream Kitty. Mikey leaned his hands and chin to the counter as Pumpkin turned towards him. The cat licked his nose, a tickling sensation tingling his skin. Mikey giggled, his baby blue eyes sparkling.

His brothers smiled in awe at the scene. The sunshine was practically radiating off their baby brother. They wouldn't change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this story.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


End file.
